kikikakakufandomcom_zh-20200215-history
她的城
她的城//A 'Bot and Her City。 待编译…… While continuing her efforts to help Metroplex heal, Windblade's growing distrust of Starscream leads her into some explosive trouble. 摘要 Six months after the defeat of Shockwave and the foiling of his attempt to fulfill the Dark Cybertron prophecy, Metroplex has become the only city left standing on Cybertron, in which the inhabitants of the ruined Iacon now live, still governed by Starscream. But Metroplex remains damaged, making life difficult for those who now dwell within him, and so Starscream employs Windblade for her talents as a Cityspeaker to communicate with the Titan and work towards effecting repairs. On the morning of her 186th day on Cybertron, Windblade watches the sunrise with a wistful longing for her homeworld, Caminus, before heading off to meet with Starscream over the latest problem, a series of rolling blackouts within Metroplex. Chromia surprises her with an impromptu weapons training session, which she loses quite quickly, and the pair then receive Starscream and Rattrap for the meeting. Chromia and Rattrap are "invited" to stand outside—where Rattrap gets no response from Chromia when he tries to make some small talk about their unusual gender—and once they have gone, Starscream quietly threatens Windblade, suspecting that she may be deliberately undermining his leadership by working with Metroplex to cause the various problems in the city. As Starscream and Rattrap then depart, Chromia makes her dislike of her new leader known, but Windblade admits that his frustration is not exactly misplaced: they have thus far failed to remedy the blackouts. Consulting with Metroplex, using her talents to read the patterns of light across his brain module, Windblade traces the problem to a diversion of power at junction T134. The only problem is, neither she nor Chromia have any idea where that junction might be, so they realize they will have to seek out the one 'bot who might: Ironhide, whose faith has been shaken by the fact that Shockwave's scheme has created undeniable contradictions in the vision of the future he saw, and who now wanders the depths of Metroplex hoping to find answers. Chromia complains, finding the old 'bot "mopey", but gets visibly alarmed when Windblade teasingly suggests she'll pass on the sentiment when she finds him. Jetting off into the bowels of Metroplex, Windblade soon tracks Ironhide down, and he points her in the direction of the junction she needs, beneath the Acrolight District. Curious about Starscream, Windblade asks Ironhide for his opinion on the Seeker-turned-politician, and he suggests she would be better served asking his former Decepticon comrades, rather than his old enemies. Windblade and Chromia meet back up to explore underneath the Acrolight District, but several hours of searching only get them as far as junction T127. Chromia insists they call it a night and resume the search in the morning, but rather than go home, Windblade decides to pay a visit to Maccadam's Old Oil House, where she is warmly welcomed by owner Blurr. After a couple of drinks, she asks the various patrons for their views on Starscream, and the universal opinion quickly becomes clear: everyone hates him because he's only out for himself. This learning experience unnerves Windblade, and Chromia can tell right away that something is bothering her when they meet the next morning to continue their search. Before they can talk over the matter, however, a huge explosion erupts out of the access shaft they are about to enter, gravely damaging Windblade, though she still fights to grab an orange wire she spots poking out of the rubble before collapsing. Taken in for repairs, Windblade dreams of her homeworld, Caminus... though Caminus is more than just a planet. It—or rather, he, her dreams reveal—is one of the Metrotitans, who left Cybertron in the planet's murky prehistory, settling on a planet that his city-form spread out across, where he gave birth to a new generation of Transformers from the hot spot within him. The vagaries of fate caused Caminus and his people to lose contact with Cybertron, but Windblade—one of Caminus's Cityspeakers, raised on tales of their ancient homeworld—was thrilled when Thunderclash arrived on their world and recruited them to help heal the damaged Metroplex. But her hopes of a joyful reunion with a peaceful Cybertron that would help the Camiens and grow with them together have been dashed... because the explosion, Windblade realizes, was Starscream's doing, a deliberate attempt on her life, perpetrated by Rattrap. And as the city leader enters the med-bay, she realizes he is certain to try again... 参考 1.TFWiki--A 'Bot and Her City Category:风刃期刊